Power Rangers Fierce Strike
by NetBladeZero
Summary: Welcome to Power Rangers Fierce Strike!
1. Tamers Pt 1

Power Rangers Jungle Hunters

CHAPTER 1: Tamers Part 1

Trey stared down at his notepad. He admired the drawing of the red Wild Force ranger he was drawing. He loved the wild force rangers. He loved animals. His one dream was to be a wild force ranger. _Too bad Power Rangers are not real_, Trey thought to himself. He sighed. The bell rung in his school, Couger Valley High School.

Trey Put his stuff into his bookbag, and threw it onto his shoulder. he walked up to ihs best friend, Wally. "Hey," Trey said. "You coming over to the clubhouse today?"

"Oh," Wally said. "Not today. I've got something to do after school. Sorry. But hey, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Oh OK." Trey says. He went outside and waited for his dad. A silver car pulled up to the school. "Hey, son, how was school today?" Dad says. "Oh, same old, same old. What's new at work?"Trey says. "Well, we bought out another company today, but who cares? Get in, i've got to get you home."

Trey got in. when he got home, he turned on the TV. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, the newest series, was on. Trey sung along to the theme:

Pow-er Rang-ers

Operation Overdrive

Pow-er Rang-ers

Operation Oooooo-verdrive!

"This series is great," Trey said. "Almost as good as WildForce. So what's happening on today's episode? 'The Underwater World'. This sound's like a good ep."

MEANWHILE, ON THE DISTANT PLANET SAHVANNA...

"Hahahahahah! Finally, I have assambled all 6 Hunter Creatures! Riflord will be very proud of me!' A powerful warrior named Cerberus says. He holds in his hand 6 spheres, each one a diffrent color.

He is an alien with a dog's head, and two other ones as shoullder pads. His main body is black.

"Not so fast!" Another warrior comes out of nowhere. This one looks like the SPD Omega Ranger except the white parts are blue and the blue parts are red.His gloves are white. His helmet is black and his visor is white. When he talks, his visor turns from white to blue to red over and over.

"It's too late Exillion!" Cerberus says. "I have all of the Creatures. now Riflord will become the ultimate hunter of

the entire universe!"

"I'll never let that happen!" Exillion says. He jumps in the air at Cerberus. He pulls out a sword from a sheath at his side. "Speed Sword!" he yells. The sword glows with red and blue lightning, and he slashes at Cerberus. "AAAAArgh!" Cerberus yells. He drops 5 spheres, and falls to the ground, blasting Exillion with a lightning blast with one hand. Exillion falls, catching the spheres. "Hehehehe," Cerberus laughs. "What could be so funny?" Exillion says. "This" says Cerberus says. He holds up the sphere he didn't drop. It is gold. "I have this one." Cerberus says. "Go ahead and take your 5. With this gold one, we will rule! Hahaha!" He dissapears in a flash of lightning. "I've got to get back to the base." Exillion says, and teleports.

AT RIFLORD'S BASE...

"So, did you get them?"

"Well, no, but I've got the gold one-"

"FOOL! How am I supposed to become the ultimate hunter if I don't have all six?"

"We just have to get the rest from Exillion-"

"Exillion!? So... Where is he now? Track his whereabouts. You did place the tracker on him, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Track him."

Cerberus went to a computer and typed some buttons. On the screen appeared a view of space. A ship was traveling.

"He's left the planet!"

"Whaaat!"

"He's headed for a planet called... ugh...Eeerth?"

"It's Earth. I've heard of it. It has all kinds of wildlife there. Things I can hunt! Follow him! We'll get those Creatures!"

BACK ON EARTH...

"What a good episode!" Trey says. "Will has some problems."

THE NEXT DAY, IN OUTER SPACE...

"Sir, we've reached the atmosphere of the planet."

"Excellent. Exillion's ship isn't as strong as ours. He may not survive. We don't even have to shoot him down."

Exillion's ship is entering the atmosphere. His ship starts to burn. It starts to fall to the ground.

"Follow him" Riflord says. Back on Earth, Trey and Wally are at an old, abandoned park playing basketball. This is also where their clubhouse is. "Hey"Wally says. "What's that?" Trey look's up. "Is that a shooting star or something?" He says. "In the daytime? No, it couldn't be." Wally says. "Hey... maybe we should RUN!"

The two boys run away as Exillion's ship crashes into the park, decimating the clubhouse and the basketball court. When the boy's get up, the see the ship, a smoking mess. It leaves a hole in the ground. The boys go into the ship. "Whoa...this is so cool!" Trey says. "Yeah, Wally adds. then, they hear someone moaning in pain. They run into another room. There is Exillion, and he's hurt. "Who are you?" Trey says. "My...My name is Exillion, warrior of the planet Sahvanna. I came here for help defeating my archenemy, Riflord. I need... I need people worthy of taming the Hunter Creatures."

"Hunter Creatures?" Trey says. "What are they?" "They are the legendary beasts of the ancient warriors, the Power Rangers, who defeated the evil that threatened my planet so long ago." Exillion says. "Did you say...Power Rangers?'' Trey says. "They're...real?'' "Of course." Exillion says. "Haven't you heard of them?" "Of course," Trey said. "But on this planet their a TV series."

"Huh? what is this 'TV' you speak of?''

"Forget it," Wally says. "So who's this Riflord guy?'

"He is the descendent of the great evil that threatened my planet. He loves to hunt for sport, He has no respect for life, for he hunts innocent creatures."

"What?! How dare he! Where is he? When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Your no match for him as a normal human being. Ahh, but I have something to ask of you. I see your qualities. Your are absolutely qualified to tame the legendary beast of the red ranger, the Tiger."

"Really? I can be a Power Ranger?"

"Yes." Exillion pulls out the red sphere. A tiger's roar is heard from it. "See. It even wants to go with you."

A morpher appears on Trey's wrist. there is a spot for the sphere to be placed in. Trey takes it and puts it there.

"The call is 'Jungle Hunter, Strike Now'"

"Jungle Hunter, Strike Now!"

MORPHING SEQUENCE

Trey is standing in a red background. A Tiger made of red energy runs towardhim and gets behind him. The tiger is absorbed by Trey, leaving his body from the neck down covered in a white light. The white light shatters like glass, leaving him in a red suit. Black tiger stripes appear all over his body. A white pawprint appears on his chest. Helmet appears on his head. It has the face of a tiger. Two tiger fangs come down in front of his visor. Two more come up in front of his visor from the area where his mouth is. Four holes are in front of his mouth. "Tiger Hunter power!" he yells and strikes a pose.

"Whoa!" Tray says as he examines himself. "This is so coool!"

"Wow.." Wally stares in amazement. "what about me? I want to get that Riflord guy, too."

"You won't be left out. I see your personality too. You will tame the legendary beast of the blue ranger, the Hawk."

Exillion pulls out the blue sphere and a morpher appears on Wally's wrist. He places the sphere inside.

"Jungle Hunter, Strike now!"

MORPHING SEQUENCE

Wally is standing in a blue background. A hawk made of blue energy flies toward him and gets behind him. The hawk is absorbed by Wally, leaving his body from the neck down covered in a white light. The white light shatters like glass, leaving him in a blue suit. Black feather shapes appear all over his body. A white bird footprint appears on his chest. His helmet appears on his head. It has the face of a bird. A yellow beak emerges above his visor. Four holes are in front of his mouth. "Hawk Hunter power!" he yells and strikes a pose.

"Yes!" Wally says. "I can't believe we're Power Rangers!" Trey and Wally shake hands.

MEANWHILE IN SPACE...

"Well,well,well." Riflord says. "Looks like Exillion hs found two rangers. But they are no match for me!" Riflord stands up, grabs his staff and point's it toward earth. "Dark hunters, deploy!"

Dark hunters are humanoid shapes that are different colors for each power they possess: bluewater, red+fire, yellowthunder, greenearth, silverwind. Riflord deployed all red ones into the city.

BACK ON EARTH...

"Rangers" Exillion says. "Dark hunters, Riflord's foot soldiers, are attacking the city. you must teleport there and defeat them."

"You mean," Trey said. "We won't get to kick Riflord's butt today?''

"Sorry, no"

"Awww." Trey said, and they both teleported to the city.

"Those two." Exillion says.

AT THE BATTLE SCENE...

The dark hunters are messing up things and scaring people. They spy red and blue lights coming down toward them. They slam onto the ground, creating shockwaves that knock some hunters away.

"So, I heard you guys work for Riflord," Trey says. "How sad. He'd probably destroy you guys for nothing, just for sport. Why do you guys do it?"

The dark hunters stare in confusion. "Trey," Trey hears a voice coming from his morpher. He puts his arm in front of his face. A small hologram of Exillion appears on it. "Dark hunters are just made to fight." Exillion says. "They don't have free will."

"Oh" Trey says. "Then Blue ranger, let's kick their butts!"

"Ok, red ranger!"

"Hyah!" The two rangers exclaim and strike fighting poses.

To Be Continued...


	2. Tamers Pt 2

Power Rangers Jungle Hunters

Episode 2--Tamers Part 2

"Hyah!" the rangers exclaimed. The dhunters charged toward them. The rangers rushed back. They took swords from holsters on their sides.

"Hunter Slashers!" They yelled, and proceeded to slash the dhunters with them, creating red and blue sparks. In a few minutes, most of them were gone. Then, the rangers pressed buttons on their swords.

"Hunter Slashers, laser mode" They say. The Swords converted to lasers. "Hunter Blasters!"

They blasted a red and blue blast at the D-hunters. In a big explosion, the rest were gone.

"That's it?" HuntBlue says. "We didn't even have to use any special powers."

IN SPACE...

"They've defeated the dark hunters!" Cerberus says.

"Big surprise." Riflord says. He grabs his staff, and points it up. Back in the city, More D-hunters appear. They fuse with eachother and create a gigantic one.

"Exillion!" HuntRed says. "How do we call our zords?"

"Just say 'we need hunter zord power, now!'"

"All right, WE NEED HUNTER ZORD POWER, NOW!"

A red ball of light appeared far away, and the Tiger zord ran into the battlefield from it. A blue ball of light appeared in the sky, and the blue hawk zord flew in.

"Let's Go!" HuntRed says. The rangers jump high into the sky, leaving trails of their color, and jump into their zords.

"Okay, Blue. let's do this. Tiger zord, ready to roar."

"Alright, Red. Hawk zord, gonna fly."

The giant D-hunter runs toward the zords. Red jumps toward it and tackles it. Blue flies overhead and fires rays of lightning from it's eyes.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" HuntRed asks.

"Just pressing buttons." HuntBlue says.

"Rangers," Exillion says. "You can't beat this thing seperate. You must combine your zords."

"Huh?" HuntRed says. "Don't we need three or more zords?."

"No. That's a special thing about the Hunter Zords. They have many combinations. Just take your Hunter Slashers and insert them into the keyholes and turn them."

"Ok" The rangers take out there Slashers and stab them into keyholes on the sides. They turn them, and HuntRed's glows red and HuntBlue's glow's blue.

"Hunter Zords, Megazord mode!" they say. The tiger zord's hind leg's straighten up. The tiger stans up on two legs. The head of the tiger split's into two, and comes down on both sides as arms. The front legs wrap around the shoulders. A head comes up where the tiger head was. The tail comes off and becomes a sword in the tigers hand.

"Tiger zord, warrior mode!" HuntRed says.

The hawk zord's head splits into two, detaches, and each half attaches to each of the tiger's shoulders as shoulder pads. The rest of the zord attaches to the back of the tiger. HuntBlue appears in the tigers cockpit along with HuntRed.

"Hunter Megazord, TigerHawk Mode!" the rangers yell..

"Wow! What a zord!" HuntRed says.

"Yeah! Now let's get 'em!" HuntBlue says.

The Megazord assumes a fighting stance. The D-hunter charges. The Megazord grabs it head on. It throws the D-hunter into the air.

"Hunter Megazord," HuntRed says. "Strike Sword!"

The Megazord's sword surges with red and blue lightning. The Megazord swings it, sending a white wave surging with red and blue electricity at the D-hunter. The D-hunter is sliced in half, and the half's dissolve.

"Yeah!" the rangers yell.

"Great job rangers." Exillion says.

IN SPACE...

"The D-hunters are defeated... again." says Cerberus.

"RRRggh... Darn them...That's it! It's on! I will defeat those irritating Power Rangers and get back those Creatures! Cerberus, head for the moon. That will be our base."

"Yes, sir."

EARTH, AT THE SHIP...

"Very good, boys" Exillion says. "You make very fine rangers."

"Thanks."

"Now you can't win all the time with just two members. You must find three others to tame the remaining Hunter Creatures. Find other teens that show these traits: swift and powerful, strong and unafraid, majestic and pure."

"Okay" says Trey. "We will. But Wally, who do we know that show these traits?"

Wally shrugs.

"Don't worry," Exillion says. "The Creatures will react to the most worthy owners. You'll know who they are."

"Good," says Trey. "That makes it a lot easier. Okay Wally, we're on a quest to find a yellow, black and pink ranger!"

"No team is complete without them!" Wally says.

Wally puts his hand out. Trey puts his on top. Exillin puts his on.

"Power Rangers!!!" the two boys yell. All three people put they're hands up into the air. (Like the end of the first episode of Mighty Morphin.)

TO BE CONT'D!


	3. REWRITE: Prologue

**Power Rangers: Fierce Strike**

**Prologue**

_The six young, energetic teens launched into action. Each of them held forth silver handheld devices, each with a golden coin bearing the engraving of a prehistoric creature fit inside it. They yelled out the names of the being they each represented. In mere seconds, each youngster was clad in armor of a different color. _

_Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Red, White..._

_The helmet of each fighter was in the shape of the head of each of their creatures._

_Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, Tyrannosaurus, White Tiger..._

_Raising their hands in the air, the team was gone in flashes of multicolored light._

--

Exillion stood his ground, his hand resolutely clenched around the hilt of the blade at his side. His stare was fixed intently on his opponent, a black skinned humanoid creature with three heads, one at the usual place and two serving as shoulder pads. On the alien's main face its mouth was curved in a wicked smile, a display of success. It was obsessed with six coins fit inside six spaces on its waist. Each coin was colored a different hue: red, blue, yellow, black, green, and gold.

The blade at Exillion's side, still held in its sheath, began taking on a blue and red glow. Electricity danced around the sheath. Exillion slowly removed the weapon from its resting place, each inch of it brightening the area around it.

The moment was tense. Silence permeated the air. In seconds, Exillion had removed his sword completely. Holding it forth, he grasped it with both hands. The blade's aura shone on Exillion's visor.

"Speed Sword!" he yelled, shattering the silence. Moving quicker than lightning, he dashed toward the enemy. Inches away, he swung his sword, slashing fiercely across the alien's torso. A glowing white wound had been left. Exillion sped away, returning to his position.

The black creature's upper body dissolved into the air. His legs toppled over, disappearing in the same manner before touching the ground. The small coins landed on the ground, glinting in the sunlight. Exillion walked up to them and scooped them up.

"Wait...there are only five!" Exillion said, desperately scanning the area for the last coin. The gold coin was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for something?" a menacing voice asked. It was coming from above. Exillion looked up, seeing the alien he had seemingly destroyed just moments ago. Cerberus had survived.

"You destroyed only a copy of me," Cerberus stated. "You had me backed into a corner, so I made a copy. Yes, you do have five of the six Hunter Souls, but look at what I have. You know just as well as I do that the gold Hunter was stronger than the other five put together. Those other ones pale in comparison to this one. With it, the Dark Hunters cannot be defeated. But be warned, we're coming for the others."

With that, Cerberus faded away. Exillion stood in place, a mixed sense of failure and success prevailing over him. In order to get the last coin back, he needed a team. A team of five Fierce Hunters, determined to get back the gold Hunter Soul.

He needed to go to another planet.


End file.
